Bloodthirsty
by SaltyJak
Summary: Why couldn't she ever listen to him? Just once, he'd like it if his girlfriend would even acknowledge that he had a fair point... But no, she just loved to press her luck, leave the house without 'breakfast'... Rated M for violence and gore.


**Disclaimer: The character Ryan is the sole property of her creator, FickleArtist, also known as HatedArtista13. I, SaltyJak, also known as Cha0sJak, am using said character(Ryan) with the express permission of the aforementioned party. This lending of the character is for this work only, unless stated otherwise by her creator. Therefore, please refer to her account should you have questions on using the character, or concerning the character herself.**

* * *

The brunet-haired teen rolled over in bed, arm tossed to the side, expecting it to fall upon and wrap around his girlfriend... Only to meet an empty space on the mattress instead.

Timmy released a loud huff through his nose. He was alone in bed. Again. The eighteen year-old cracked an eye open and glanced around, followed by the other as he pushed himself up and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, which read that it was ten to two. "Yep." he spoke in a tone exhibiting clear annoyance. This wasn't the first time his girlfriend had left without waking him, and it was only made even more egregious by the fact that last night hadn't been the first time that he'd expressly _asked_ her to wake him up when she got up herself.

Getting out of bed, the teen stretched, hearing muffled popping noises from his joints as he did. He was in her room again, a recurring theme once he realized(mush to his chagrin) that the bed he'd wished up for her was significantly more comfortable than his own. Oddly enough, he didn't feel weak today, which meant that Vicky had left without having 'breakfast'.

Moving over to the window, Timmy shifted the curtains to look outside, revealing overcast skies. "Wonder if it'll rain..." Chances were, Vicky wasn't in the house, she was more than likely out somewhere, doing... whatever it was that she did when they weren't together. He'd forgotten to ask _what_ exactly she did when they were apart. He assumed 'vampire stuff', but what does a vampire with an infinite supply of free blood do? At the very least, he was reassured by the clouds in the sky. It meant that Vicky would be relatively safe from getting a sunburn, though she'd more than likely be getting a few curious questions pertaining to her pale skin.

Shrugging his shoulders and hearing a light grumble from his stomach, Timmy walked out of the red-head's room, shutting the door behind him, and moved into the kitchen/living room, finding his fairy godparents, Cosmo and Wanda, leisurely sitting on the couch, watching... What appeared to be some form of soap opera, only the actors all seemed to be fairies like they were. "We get the fairy channel now?" the brunet quirked an eyebrow up and smirked at his godparents.

"Channel?" Cosmo asked, his tone indicating that there was most definitely more than one.

"Well we don't need you for _everything_ , Sport." Wanda piped in. "Our magic is still tied to you making wishes, but we are able to feed ourselves, or affect some of the more mundane aspects of our lives."

"Like converting the cable to pick up channels from Fairy World."

"Yep!" the pink-haired fairy beamed as she turned her attention back to the television.

"Fair enough." He had to admit, it was pretty nice to be able to let the two fairies hang around the house without having to change into animal forms. Apparently some of the rules in 'Da Rules' were rather lenient. Case in point, Vicky was quite aware of the fact that Timmy had fairy godparents, but despite this, he didn't lose Cosmo and Wanda when the red-head found out. At first, he was content to simply push this thought to the back of his mind.(Why look a gift horse in the mouth?) Eventually, however, the teen's curiosity got the better of him, and he asked Wanda if he could take a look at the legendary book, which brought him to the only loophole that made sense in regards to his ex-babysitter; she wasn't technically human anymore. The moniker of 'not-human' bothered him some, as he was still quite insistent that, even with her... 'Abilities', she was still Vicky to him. Granted, a much nicer Vicky that was dating him/feeding off him, but other than that, she was perfectly normal. "Don't suppose Vicky told you where she was off to?" Timmy called over his shoulder as he went into the kitchen to make himself breakfast.

At this, Cosmo poofed off the couch and appeared in front of Timmy. "Nope! She left around eight this morning, said not to wake you."

"Why? I _asked_ her to wake me- Y'know what? If I'm not up by noon, I want you guys to wake me up." Now he was getting annoyed. First she completely ignores his relatively simple request, then she tells his own godparents not to wake him up?!

"But Timmy!" Wanda poofed into the kitchen, joining her husband. "Vicky said you looked too cute to wake up!"

"...And?!" he shouted, feeling his right eyelid beginning to twitch.

"Well... It's true." the pink-haired fairy rubbed the back of her head as her cheeks raced to match her hair color. "Even at eighteen, you still look like an angel when you sleep."

"Wha- I- ...Thank you." Timmy blushed himself now. "Still... I told her to wake me up before she left..." He spun around to face the fridge, opening it to pull out a carton of eggs, and some orange juice. "What if Fairy World needed me?" _"Or the rest of the universe, for that matter..."_

"If that happened, we would've woken you up! Simple." Wanda shrugged, not seeing the reason for her godchild worrying so much. "I think it's less about you worrying that the universe at large might need you, and more about you worrying if Vicky will be okay on her own."

"You're right, how odd that I'd be worried about my girlfriend, who; along with being a vampire, has nearly died on three separate occasions! And those are just the ones I'm awake enough to remember!" the brunet angrily tossed the carton of eggs onto the counter, likely breaking several in the process. "Did she even talk to you two about what I told her?"

While Wanda normally wouldn't sit back and take this type of behavior, not even from Timmy, she could understand where he was coming from, she'd made a habit in the past of yelling at both him and Cosmo whenever they did something particularly stupid or dangerous, but it was only because she worried and cared about them, her godchild's current attitude could be chalked up to the same reason; anger born of worry. "Depends on... what it was?"

"So no." Timmy sighed wearily. "I asked her to take either you or Cosmo with her if she went out. I get that you two can't grant her wishes, but you could poof her out of danger at least... Um... You _can_ do that, right?"

"Suppose we could try?" Wanda offered in an unsure tone. While she was confident her and Cosmo could grant _certain_ things without needing those magic words, that was because Timmy was their godchild. Vicky, while certainly close to Timmy, was not.

"Not like it matters now anyway..." turning away from his godparents again, the brunet opened the egg carton, seeing that he had indeed broken several eggs, the yolks smashed upward against the top of the carton. _"_ _Wonder if they're salvageable..."_ Seeing that most of the eggs were ruined, Timmy took out the few undamaged ones and tossed the rest(and the carton) in the trash. "So no word from Vicky at all before she left? Did she even have anything to eat?"

"Nope!" Cosmo responded in his customary air-headed tone. "She left pretty quickly, like she was in a hurry or something..." Cosmo smiled at Timmy for several seconds, though it was less clever and more vacant. "Also she left you this note." The fairy waved his wand, making a scrap of paper appear in front of the brunet, who facepalmed with a loud slapping sound.

"Thank you." Timmy took the note, written in red ink.

 _I know, you're probably pissed at me. I_ was _gonna wake you up, but... You should see how you look when you're sleeping! Absolutely adorable!_

The brunet pinched the bridge of his nose at this, doing his best to cover up the blush blooming across his face.

 _And you've probably figured out that I didn't take Cosmo or Wanda with me. Girl's gotta have her secrets, y'know? Rest assured Hon', I'm_ not _doing anything bad. Really. Should be back by lunchtime... So, y'know, I plan to_ collect _.;)_

 _See you then! Love, Vicky._

"Very cute." Timmy crumpled the note up and tossed it in the trash. "Why am I not put at ease by this note?" Looking at the clock gave the brunet his answer, it was now two-twenty. "Wait..." His eyes widened in shock as he dumped the trash can out, then sifted through the trash until he found the now crumpled note. Uncrumpling it, he checked the time she was supposed to have returned by. "Lunchtime... Crap."

"Something wrong, Sport?" Wanda asked, now seeing the shock(and maybe just a hint of worried fear) on Timmy's face.

"She... she should've been back by now... And she hasn't fed!" The brunet felt a wave of heat wash over him, followed by his body breaking out in a nervous sweat. "Has- has my phone made any noise? Texts, calls, anything?!" Timmy looked up at his godparents, worry over a number of things eating at him. One being that his girlfriend had now gone about a week without blood. Even the smallest annoyance could make her explode at someone in anger, which usually was followed with an attempt on the unfortunate person's life. Two, even if she wasn't pissed at someone, the brunet had the feeling that there were still some people looking for her, considering their run-in with a certain hunter of magical creatures a few months back. Three... She was his girlfriend, duh!

"N-no... Timmy, relax." Wanda interjected, hoping to reassure the teen. "I'm sure Vicky's fine. She knows how to take care of herself, and I'm sure she would've called if-"

 _BUZZ_

Timmy perked up and sprang to his feet, racing into the living room as he heard his phone start to vibrate, indicating someone was calling him.

He was quickly followed by his godparents, who appeared next to him as he picked up his phone. "Timmy, I'm sure Vicky's-"

"Shh!" the brunet answered the phone. "Vicky?! Are you okay?! Where are you?! Why didn't you bring Cosmo or Wanda with you?!" Timmy pressed the phone to his ear to ensure he could hear the red-head, and quickly frowned as he heard a rather loud, disinterested sighing sound. _"Why can't she_ ever _take these things seriously?!"_

"How did I know I'd get a lecture as soon as I called you?" Vicky whispered into the phone, hoping to avoid drawing attention to herself.

"Because some part of you must innately know that a lot of the things you do are liable to get you a lecture in the first place." Timmy deadpanned. "...Look... Where are you? I got the note you left with Cosmo and Wanda, you _do_ realize it's _way_ past lunchtime, right?" His worry(and anger) subsided for the moment, knowing that she was at least okay enough to talk, though she _was_ whispering...

"Yeah... About that... Um... Now, I know you're gonna be really tempted to say 'I told you so!' But, do me a favor and save your criticism, 'kay?" The red-head continued to whisper, hoping to keep this conversation relatively short.

"...Okay..." Timmy hesitated. If she wanted him to keep quiet and just listen, it either meant she was on the verge of doing something morally reprehensible, or she was in a sticky situation, and needed him to bail her out.

"Alright. Let me clarify, I was _not_ looking for trouble, okay? _NOT_."

"Mm-hm." again, Timmy deadpanned, this time with just a hum.

"Don't give me that!" Vicky yelled into the phone. "I was- Er... Ahem..." the red-head cleared her throat and lowered her voice, the last thing she needed was for these people to stop the car and take her phone away. "Anyway, I was minding my own business, looking for a job that'd let me work nights, and I ended up at Jack of all Spades-"

"The casino? You want to work nights at a _casino_?" Timmy struggled to keep from laughing at the mental image of Vicky wearing a croupier's outfit.

"Did I _not_ just tell you to let me finish?!" Vicky raised her voice in anger, forgetting once again that she was supposed to be trying to keep her voice down. "Yeah, I wanted to work at the casino, maybe skim a little of the profits off the top. I need to do _something_ while you're out for days at a time!" she whispered out harshly after hearing someone in the backseat pound their fist on the seat, likely attempting to make her keep quiet.

" _Of course she'd try to guilt-trip me..."_ It wasn't his fault that he was basically on-call for Fairy World, he was being blackmailed, to some extent, and hadn't yet found a way to get out of it, not if he wanted to keep Cosmo and Wanda. "Vicky... You know I'd spend the whole day with you if I could, Hell, sometimes I do-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, relationship stuff, love you too. We can talk about that _later_. I was talking to this girl..." The red-head narrowed her eyes in annoyance as she looked at her companion, a girl with a head of hair that, at the time, Vicky thought was kind of pretty, being strawberry blonde; and green eyes. "And she told me she could bring me to the manager, since they knew each other. I figured it was a good chance to get an interview, so I went with her..."

"Uh-huh." the brunet replied disinterestedly as he looked at his fingernails. From how it sounded, Vicky wasn't in any immediate danger, so he was beginning to calm down.

"I did! I really wanted to get a job! But then she leads me to the back room, and there are these four big dudes in black suits and sunglasses -looked like men in black rejects to me- who suddenly grab me and say that I'm 'coming with them'." Vicky made sure to speak in a stereotypical tough guy tone. "Dammit, this is all your fault!"

Timmy heard the distinct sound of his girlfriend exerting herself, then a whine as he assumed she either kicked or punched someone. "...Wait, where _are_ you?" That creeping worry was coming over him again. _"Four guys? Four_ big _guys?"_ The brunet knew Vicky wasn't helpless, but if these guys had any relation to that guy that had come looking for her...

"Hm? Oh, in a trunk. Like a car trunk." Vicky looked around, her vampire eyes letting her see her surroundings just fine. "Me and this girl I met, guess they felt she'd become too involved, so they're probably gonna kill her and do God knows what to me."

"..." In truth, the brunet wasn't quite sure of how to respond to Vicky's nonchalance. She was being kidnapped, evidently, and she didn't seem to have a care in the world. These were potentially dangerous people; people who might actually know how to harm, even _kill_ , a vampire, and his girlfriend was acting like she was being taken on a normal Sunday drive to her favorite ice cream parlor!

"Hey, you still there? Hello~?"

"A-alright, uh- um... Fuck... Where are you?" Uncertainty quickly became genuine concern and fear for his roommate-turned-girlfriend. Even if she wasn't freaking out, _he_ most certainly was now.

"In a trunk." Vicky replied, clear amusement in her tone.

"Dammit, this is no time for jokes! Tell me where you are! Give me some kind of hint!" the brunet practically screamed into the phone, feeling a light prickling at the corners of his eyes.

The red-head frowned at Timmy's raised voice. In the same way that she was sure her Twerp assumed that she was too nonchalant in the face of danger, she couldn't help but feel that he blew every little thing completely out of proportion. "What do you want me to do? Ask these nice gentlemen who kidnapped me where they're taking me? How do you think that'll play out?"

"There's gotta be something! You can't... Use your vampire powers to see through the trunk? Or... Maybe sniff out something that might tell me where you are?! There's gotta be something!" Again, Timmy shouted as he stood up and snapped his fingers, cuing Cosmo and Wanda to poof him into fresh clothes.

"Oh! What a _great_ idea! While I'm at it, I suppose I could also turn into a fucking bat! Or just become invisible and quietly slip out of the trunk! Racist..." Despite this(and much to her chagrin), Vicky sniffed loudly, getting a whiff of some _very_ unpleasant-smelling air. "Wherever we are, it stinks. Gotta be a dirtier part of town, maybe downtown Dimmsdale?"

"Okay... okay. Um... Look, I'll think of something, just- Just hang tight for now. I'll come find you, you're gonna be alright, I promise." Timmy hung up, not wanting to, but knowing better than to risk Vicky's captors finding she had a phone. "I just need to stay calm. If I were a bunch of people that were tied to an ex-vampire hunter, where would I take a vampire I captured?" Timmy ran his hand through his hair, still unsure of what exactly he could do.

 _Meanwhile..._

"Ugh... _I'm_ the one being kidnapped, yet _he's_ acting like the distressed damsel!" Vicky jammed her phone into the pocket of her black jeans, then re-oriented herself(with some difficulty) to lay next to her trunk-mate, bringing her face to the same level as the girl's. "Listen here, you ever have the chance to go out with a sweet guy with brown hair and buck teeth, don't. No idea what I was thinking when I fell in love with him... Heh... Maybe I wasn't..." the red-head trailed off, then sighed. "I really need to work on being better... I mean, did you hear him on the phone? He sounds so... worried, so needy."

The girl, mouth still taped, scooted toward the back of the trunk, away from this odd woman. _"These guys... They told me she was a wanted criminal, that I was helping keep people safe by tricking her into coming to the back of the casino with me..."_

 _Earlier that day..._

"E-excuse me? Miss?" Ryan lightly tapped on the red-head's shoulder. Before she had come over, the woman had been talking to the Jack of All Spades barkeeper, apparently asking about who she could talk to in regards to getting a job at the casino.

"Hm? I don't suppose _you_ can help me? This guy-" Vicky jabbed her thumb over her shoulder at the barkeep. "Seems to think that there aren't any open positions here, yet I can _clearly_ see three empty blackjack tables over there." She gave the girl a quick once-over with her eyes. She wore a light, bluish-green sundress, with sandals to match, had reddish-blonde hair that framed her face rather well, and the girl's face bore a light dusting of freckles on her cheeks that lightly bloomed across her nose. Finally, her looks were further accentuated by her emerald-green eyes. The red-head could admit, she was cute.

"Actually, yes." The strawberry blonde smiled warmly at Vicky. "Your name's Vicky, right? Mine's Molly, see, my... Uh... this is kind of embarrassing... My dad's the owner of this casino. I overheard your conversation, and I think I could probably talk him into giving you a job here."

"Why's that embarrassing?" Vicky shot the teen a quizzical look. "I'd have it a lot easier if my dad had a job that brought in a bunch of money every week. Wouldn't need the job to help pay for the house my boyfriend and I share."

"Yeah... About that, he's always telling me not to take advantage of our money, or my relationship with him to get jobs for my friends." Ryan blushed, lightly tugging on a loose lock of hair before tucking it behind her ear. "Never was good at listening to my parents..."

"If... you don't mind then. You'd really be helping me out if you did."

"No problem, I doubt it's easy trying to afford a place with only one person working. Alright, follow me." The girl spun around, eyes locking on the far door marked 'Employees Only', and began weaving through the various people and gambling tables, her red-haired companion in tow. "So, what made you decide on working here?"

"Hm? I've actually just been searching around for whatever felt like a good fit. This wasn't exactly my first choice, but it's nearby where I live, so I figured I'd try it out." The red-hair kept up her calm facade, though there was an odd feeling she was beginning to get about this 'Molly'. The first being that that definitely wasn't her real name. Why she'd lie about her name was beyond Vicky's comprehension, for the moment anyway, but there was something that just didn't quite fit with her. One could assume that she might've listened in on her conversation with that useless bartender, but Vicky hadn't mentioned her name, yet 'Molly' already knew it. The girl was a good liar, probably pretty good at manipulating people, but she'd already slipped up. Really, the only reason the red-head was playing along was because she wanted a little excitement in her life.

" _Okay, so far, so good. Just gotta bring her to the back of the casino, and I'm all set."_ Ryan looked over her shoulder at this 'Vicky' woman, shooting her a small smile as the two continued to make their way through the packed casino. How this woman could possibly be an infamous serial killer eluded the small blonde. Sure, Vicky's eyes were a little creepy- _"Who has_ pink _irises?"_ And her skin was kind of oddly pale, but she didn't really look like someone who killed people... Then again, that was the scariest kind of killer, right? One that could manipulate and deceive her victims perfectly. Truthfully, Ryan was nervous as Hell. The wrong word, the littlest slip-up, and this woman might hurt her, even kill her, according to those guys she talked to earlier. Her only advantage right now being that she was on the main casino floor, which was packed with gamblers, the red-head would have to be completely insane to try to hurt anyone here...

Meanwhile, Vicky was sizing up the girl in front of her. Made all the more difficult by her annoying little 'affliction'. She had left in such a hurry this morning that she hadn't bothered to get a quick bite from Timmy. Unfortunate, considering that for one, she could've done it without waking her boyfriend; and two, she hadn't fed in over a week now. Something else she hated(or so she told herself) about being a vampire was the vastly increased sense of smell, which was only exacerbated as her thirst grew. Yes, she very much could smell the girl in front of her, even amidst all the other people in the casino, mostly because 'Molly' and Timmy had something in common: A lack of sexual experience.

"Hope you don't mind the noise around here!" Ryan shouted as she yanked the employee door open, allowing Vicky to walk past her into the hallway beyond, then shutting it behind them, blocking out most of the noise from the main casino floor. "Gets particularly bad on the weekends." the teen spoke in a much lower tone as she moved past Vicky and resumed leading her to the back of the casino.

"Eh, I'll get used to it. So... You work here too?" Vicky's eyes roamed over the body of the girl in front of her. To anyone else, there would be some unfortunate implications to the red-head's wandering gaze, but this was more a predator sizing up her prey than getting some eye candy. _"Hmph... She's short... Barely over five feet. Doubt she'd offer much resistance... But I'd never hear the end of it from Timmy..."_

"Oh no, I'm still in school, about to graduate from Dimmsdale High. Dad'll probably offer me a job here when I graduate... Though... With the way some of the male customers are, he'd just as likely not, wanting to protect his 'Little Angel'..." Ryan spoke in a mildly agitated tone, hoping to drive her ruse home.

"Overprotective, huh? Boyfriend's the same way. I doubt he'll be happy to hear that I got a job here, but you're..." Vicky trailed off, watching the girl in front of hers' hair sway with her walk, every other step exposing the left side of her neck, the red-head's favorite place to bite.

Ryan looked over her shoulder, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with how Vicky had stopped talking. "I'm...?"

"Oh! Sorry, just got lost in thought there... I was saying, you're the first person who's offered me a job. Most people- ...I've built up a bit of infamy around Dimmsdale, due to some past mistakes. Ones I'd rather not get into." Vicky pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head back and forth vigorously. _"Focus! No feeding on people, even if they_ are _liars."_

Ryan; meanwhile, was starting to feel even more nervous, and felt that her palms were getting damp form sweat. _"Shit! Did I... Maybe give myself away? Think Ryan, did you say anything that might have raised any red flags?"_ The girl released a loud, fake yawn, hoping to cover up that she was actually trying to get her breathing under control. _"Just need to take another left and get to the end of the hall."_

Vicky smirked now, watching 'Molly' quicken her pace. _"This girl is easier to read than Timmy..."_ "We in a hurry now?" The red-head dropped her innocent facade, lowering her voice a few octaves and taking on a somewhat sultry tone. "I'd say it almost seems like you're trying to lose me..."

" _I do_ not _like that tone...!"_ "Wh-what? Am I walking faster? S-sorry, didn't even realize..." Ryan again focused on the door, now little more than a dozen feet in front of her, and began to panic as she heard the red-head behind her quicken her pace as well.

"Oh, no worries, I can keep up..." Vicky's smirk grew into a full-blown slasher smile, exposing her pearly white teeth, and the fangs that were just a bit longer than normal canine teeth. She absolutely loved the thrill of the hunt, and by now had buried any reservations of getting a taste of this girl, her thirst getting the better of her.

"That's good, this is my dad's office, just ahead of us." At this point, Ryan could hear the panic in her own voice, and if this woman behind her was half as devious as those guys had told her she was, then she was picking up on it too. Finally reaching the door, the strawberry blonde teen reached her right hand out to grasp the doorknob, only to freeze up as she felt a deathly cold hand settle on her left hip, before sliding up over her stomach and wrapping the arm it was attached to partially around her waist, with the aforementioned hand eventually settling on the teen's right breast. It probably would've been enough to get the girl to blush, if she weren't so terrified that her life was about to end. "L-look, I- T-these guys just told me to bring you back here... P-please, I don't want to d-"

"Die?" Vicky chuckled as she pulled 'Molly's' back against her chest. "Long as you keep quiet..." the red-head wrapped the fingers of her right hand around the blonde's elbow of her still outstretched arm, lowering it back to her side. "I just might deign to let you live, _Molly_."

"Why can't you just let me go?" Ryan whined out, now feeling true terror come over her. Whoever this woman was, she was _far_ from normal. Her grip was colder than the inside of a freezer, and though Ryan's body shook with fear, she couldn't feel even the slightest signs of a heartbeat from Vicky, even with the woman's chest tightly pressed to her back. "I won't tell anyone about this, I swear! We don't have to go in-Mmph?" The terrified girl was cut off as icy fingers shot up to her mouth and covered it, harshly gripping her jaw.

"I told you to Be. _Quiet_." The red-head pulled up with her right hand, forcing the girl she was holding to look up at the ceiling. "I _know_ you lied to me about a job offer. You didn't even have to tell me that there are guys looking for me in here." Vicky nodded at the door in front of them. "Wanna know how you gave yourself away? You used my name." She had to stifle a giggle as she watched the blonde's eyes widen in shock. "I know, bummer, right? I haven't been using my real name for applications, nor did I tell that useless bartender what my name was. Coincidentally, just like you, _Molly_. I'd ask your real name, but I don't like getting too intimate with my food." The red-head paused to consider that this was in fact, a lie. She was quite intimate with Timmy, after all. "And no, that's not a euphemism for me going down on you." Leaning forward, Vicky lowered her head next to the girl's and let her tongue slip out from between her lips, then dragged it over the sensitive flesh of her neck. "Mm... I once heard that fear tinges the blood with a unique flavor... I aim to test that theory..."

"Mmph?!" Ryan struggled in vain against her captor's grip, earning her jaw an even tighter squeeze.

" _Quiet_. I won't tell you again." Vicky dropped the sultry tone and now spoke with a dangerous edge in her voice. "You keep struggling, and I promise I won't be gentle, got it?"

Knowing she had little choice, Ryan nodded weakly and squeezed her eyes shut, no longer being sure of just _what_ she had gotten herself into, only hoping that she would get out of it relatively unharmed.

"Good girl." Vicky leaned in ever closer, mere millimeters from pressing her lips to the blonde's neck, then paused as she heard the doorknob in front of them begin to turn. _"Son of a-"_

The door swung open, revealing a tall, well-built man in a black suit, white shirt beneath the jacket, accompanied by a black tie. His hair was nearly as dark as his suit, though the weak light overhead revealed it to merely be a dark brown color, rather than jet-black. Completing the ensemble of a stereotypical man-in-black type, he wore sunglasses, even in the dimly light hallway.

The red-head sized him up, knowing she'd have no problem dealing with this very minor nuisance, even if there were... _"One, two, and... Three more in that room. Hm..."_ "...Mind coming back in like, five minutes? I'm almost finished here." Vicky gave her captive's neck another teasing lick.

Realizing the creepy woman wasn't talking to her, Ryan cracked an eye open, letting a stray tear roll down her cheek, before opening both eyes widely upon seeing the very person who hired her. "Mmph!" The girl, seeing that she was moments from safety, struggled against her captor's grip once more, this time effortlessly(much to her confusion) breaking free and colliding with her employer's chest, then circling around and behind him while peeking out from behind his imposing stature. "That-that's her! The woman you were looking for!"

"I can see that." the man-in-black look-alike spoke in a low, gravelly tone. "Vicky Valentine... We've been looking all over for you... _Vampire_."

" _V-Vampire?! I thought she was just a serial killer with some odd quirks?"_ "Um... What do you mean 'Vampire'? You- You guys told me... You... Aren't serious, are you?" The strawberry blonde began to piece everything together. The pale skin, the creepy eyes that seemed to almost glow in the dark, the freezing cold touch of this woman, and... And she had been seconds away from becoming her next victim, or worse, being turned into a vampire herself! Ryan's gaze locked onto Vicky, who seemed... Oddly unperturbed at being found out. "You... You're a-"

The red-head cut the teen off with another smile, showcasing her gleaming white teeth, and the signature fangs of a blood-drinker.

The smile alone was enough for Ryan to shrink back. She was _so_ in over her head, and only just now realized it. All she could hope for now was that she could still get out of this before she drowned completely. "C-can I go now? Y-you got her, so my part's done, right?" She looked up at the scary man in black hopefully.

"If it's any consolation, I _am_ sorry you got caught up in this, Whatever-Your-Name-Is." Vicky frowned and crossed her arms, watching another man in a black suit creeping up behind the blonde, a strip of duct tape outstretched in his hands, one holding the end of said strip, the other holding the roll itself. "If you'd just followed my directions..."

"What are you talking about-Mmph?!" Once more, Ryan felt her mouth become covered, keeping her from speaking, though this time it was with duct tape, rather than icy fingers.

"Sorry Miss, but now that-" The apparent leader of the men began to speak-

"Ooh! Let me tell her!" Vicky exclaimed excitedly, cutting the imposing man off. "Ahem... Now that you know who, and _what_ , Miss Valentine is, we can't let you leave." the red-head mocked the man's gravelly tone. "That about cover it?" She asked with a smile.

"Close." the apparent leader admitted. "But the way you were holding her, it's safe to say that you either enthralled her, or already turned her, we're not about to take that risk." The leader of the black-suited men snapped his fingers, which was apparently the cue for the one that duct-taped Ryan's mouth to do the same with her wrists. "Tape her feet and carry her if she struggles." Said leader turned to face Vicky again. "Now, I advise you release yourself into our custody, Miss Valentine. Things will go much smoother that way."

In response, Vicky opted to scratch her chin and think. _"Well... It_ has _been awhile since I've had some_ fun _... And these four look like they could provide..."_ "Very well, I suppose I have no choice, since you fine gentlemen asked so nicely." The red-head stepped past the leader and into the room, allowing her own hands to be duct-taped.

This man, though his suit matched the others', had a head of bright blond hair, and quietly spoke into Vicky's ear. "You so much as raise your voice on the way outta here, and I'll snap your thrall's pretty little neck."

" _My 'thrall'?"_ the vampiric woman mentally scoffed as her eyes met 'Molly's' desperation filled ones. "Very well. I suggest you do the same." She narrowed her eyes at the blonde teen. "Do _not_ struggle."

 _Now_ Vicky was very interested in the collective motive of these four men. Seeing that they knew she was a vampire, that had to mean they bore a connection to that pesky hunter that had come after her a while back. Yet at the same time, he'd had no interest in capturing the red-head, instead getting her Twerp's friends to help him track her down and end her. Not to mention, the hunter himself seemed to be the apparent leader, were these four simply associates or family that sought to avenge him? If that was the case... They had the wrong person, for Vicky hadn't been the one to snuff out the man's life.

"Move it!"

Vicky stumbled forward as the blond who taped her hands roughly pushed her from behind. "Oh... You guys like it _rough_ , huh?" Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the other two MIB wannabes, similarly sized as the blond and brunet, though one bore a head of bright red hair that rivaled her own, while the fourth and final suit had jet-black hair. All wore sunglasses and emotionally distant expressions, lending little credence to this being an act of retribution. The leader moved ahead, backtracking though the hallway, yet taking a different route at the halfway point, indicating to Vicky that they were probably going out the back of the casino. Ahead of her walked her 'thrall', as they called her, visibly shaking and terrified at the implication that she was likely to meet the same fate as the red-head, if not worse. Vicky looked over her shoulder at the other three suits, who followed wordlessly. "So, what do you guys-"

 _SMACK_

A hard slap to the back of Vicky's head make her take pause, not because it hurt, more because she was simply shocked that someone as unimportant as this blond fool would actually smack her! He probably didn't even have a name in this story! _"Guess I know who's dying first."_ Keeping up her facade, Vicky released an annoyed-sounding sigh as she continued following behind the leader of these men, eventually reaching the outside and rear of the casino. "Good thing it's been so cloudy today; can you guys imagine how bad I'd look if the sun came out?"

Her question was met with silence as she and 'Molly' were walked over to a black four-door car, which, upon reaching it, the leader popped the trunk open.

"Aw... You're gonna make us ride in the trunk? I wanna sit up front with you guys!" Vicky stomped her foot like a petulant child, looking like she was seconds away from throwing a temper tantrum.

The leader of the men did little more than scoff at Vicky as he seemingly effortlessly picked Ryan up and tossed her into the trunk, eliciting a weak cry of protest from the girl. "Get in."

"Hey! Be more careful with that!" Vicky gestured at the girl in the trunk with her taped hands. "I'm not finished with her yet."

"Well you two will have plenty of bonding time in the trunk. Get. In."

"Oh... Is that turning you on? Just two girls, tied up in a trunk, no choice but to huddle together, fearing what may happen to us?" The red-head smirked at the leader evilly as a barely-there blush broke out on his face, then climbed into the trunk, lying down next to the blonde teen. "Too bad you're not my type."

This little teasing remark was enough to set off the leader, who slammed the door of the trunk down, plunging the two girls into darkness.

 _Back at the present time..._

Shortly after they began driving, Vicky effortlessly broke the tape around her wrists, allowing her to call Timmy and tell him the... News. "Funny thing about these guys, _Molly_? They didn't bother searching me, as you saw by my still having my phone, so either they _wanted_ me to call someone to come and get me, thus killing two birds with one stone, _or_... They're idiots. My guess is the latter, since they hired you." She laughed at the quick flash of anger in the strawberry blonde's eyes. "Oh? Did I offend you?" Her smirk remained as she leaned on her left elbow, and reached toward the girl with her free arm.

Seeing that this woman was trying to put her hands on her again, Ryan pressed her back against the rear of the trunk, while sticking her legs out and pressing them into the red-head's gut, hoping to keep as much distance between herself and Vicky as possible. She let out a growl, since her taped mouth kept her from doing anything else, but her eyes showed clear and obvious terror.

"Oh yeah... Keep this up! I love when my food fights back!" Despite the girl's renewed attempts at struggling, Vicky put little effort into reaching out and pulling 'Molly' against her, making the girl's legs buckle, at which point she finally moved them out from between herself and Vicky and straightened them out, realizing that, much as she wanted to keep her distance from this apparent vampire, she wanted her legs to not break more. "Giving up already?"

Though she continued to shiver with fear, Ryan had by now given up on struggling and trying to get away. Even when she had been just a few moments earlier, she knew the chances of her actually escaping were slim to none. Being trapped in this woman's grip was simply the final nail in her coffin. The teen winced as she felt a cold fingertip lightly touch her cheek, then slide down it until slipping under the corner of the duct tape on her mouth.

"You want it fast? Or slow?" The question earned her a quizzical look from the blonde. "...Right, you can't talk. Um... One blink for fast. Two for slow, okay?"

Ryan's fear dissipated(if only for a moment), giving way to genuine confusion. Why should this girl care if she hurt her by taking tape off? A few seconds ago, she'd made it pretty clear that her intent was to kill her... Or at least drink her blood. An act that the blonde teen doubted was painless. Still... Maybe she could take advantage of this; appeal to what little(if any) humanity this 'Vicky' had left. Hesitantly, she blinked twice.

"Right then." the red-head quickly(and maybe gleefully) ripped the tape off 'Molly's' face, leaving the girl in stunned silence.

Or so it seemed. The stun was less from how quickly the tape was ripped off, and more from Ryan's brain being unable to properly articulate the pain of having her lips ripped off. Or, that's what it felt like happened, anyway. "Ow..." she whimpered out as another stray tear slid down her cheek.

"Hm? You blinked once, then did it again. You were saying fast fast, right?"

Another look from Ryan, this one much closer to a glare than a fearful expression.

"Oh! You were saying slow? ...My bad! It's _almost_ like you deserve this or something!" Vicky's smile quickly faded, replaced by a rather flat look. "So, how 'bout we start off with some proper introductions? My name is Vicky, as you know. And yours is...?"

Ryan scowled at the red-head. It couldn't be just a regular, normal vampire that just drained her dry. No, the strawberry blonde had to get the one vampire in Dimmsdale that clearly thought she was just _so_ above it all. It had to be the kind of vampire that spends hours upon hours sizing you up, figuring you out, analyzing you like a therapist you never wanted. "...Ryan."

"That's a boy's name!" Vicky's previously flat and annoyed look disappeared as she giggled and flicked Ryan on the nose.

"Ah!" the blonde winced, wishing she could bring her hands up to her nose and rub the pain away, but, unfortunately, Vicky had opted not to undo the tape holding her wrists. "Wh-What's your problem?!"

"You! You are my problem!" Vicky shouted at the girl angrily, making her shrink back once more in fear.

The two glanced over at the rear of the trunk as they heard another thud, likely one of the MIB wannabes pounding on the backseat again.

"I was just-"

"Following orders, right? What surprises me the most is that these morons hired someone as scared and cowardly as you! What _exactly_ did they offer you? Money? I doubt fame... Although, if they told you I was some creepy serial killer that thought she could drink the blood of her victims because she was a vampire... I suppose _then_ you'd be motivated by fame... Or maybe... Power? You like power, Ryan?" she scoffed at what she assumed was a shameful expression on the blonde's face, seeing her unable to meet the vampire's gaze.

The blonde teen didn't respond at first, being too shocked that the red-head had perfectly guessed what the men had told her. "It was-!" Ryan gasped as cold fingers gripped her chin, forcing her to meet Vicky's eyes.

"Hm...?" Vicky smirked evilly as she raised an eyebrow, interested at hearing the girl's reasons.

"...You probably think humans are just these horrible creatures that throw each other under the bus at a moment's notice, don't you? Like it's too hard for us to willingly help each other without some kind of compensation?"

"Only because _we_ are. But I'm afraid neither of us has time to get into an existential debate. Tell me _what_ you were offered. I'd hate to leave a puzzle unsolved, and it'll be quite difficult to figure out the puzzle if I _eat_ one of the pieces before finding where it fits."

"I... I already told you. These guys approached me when I was passing by the casino on my way home. I don't know why they picked _me_ , but they did, said that you, Vicky Valentine, were some psycho killer that drinks the blood of her victims. Then they came up with the story about my dad running the casino, since you were apparently looking for work... And the rest you know..." Ryan sighed, knowing she'd essentially thrown out her ace in the hole, what use could this woman possibly have for her now? ...Other than drinking her blood?

"No. You told me _how_ you got here. I'm asking for the _why_. _Why_ did you go along with the plan that they posed to you in the first place?"

"B-because... I wanted to. I thought I was helping out not just them, but a lot of people by helping them apprehend you..."

"Ugh... So that explains it." Vicky released Ryan and rolled over onto her back, letting her hands come to rest on her stomach. "You may be a lying, manipulative little girl... But you're just like Timmy. Though I doubt you'd go to the same lengths as him, judging by how scared you still are."

" _Timmy...? Her 'boyfriend'?"_ Realizing she might have an angle to work with, Ryan opted to keep their conversation going. "Timmy? Who's-"

"My boyfriend. I didn't lie about that. I may be a 'creature of the night' Ooh... But I'm a high-functioning creature of the night. I have a boyfriend, a nice place to live where I'm safe, and unlike how I'm sure you think... I do have scruples. I don't sneak out every few nights to go feast on some young maiden lost in the woods. And I _do_ need a job to help pay for my and my boyfriend's house... If only because I've got nothing to do while I'm there." Vicky relaxed and sighed as she finished. It felt nice to be able to talk to someone else about her life, even if she didn't exactly go into great detail. "Which just leaves us with one thing to figure out."

Ryan looked at Vicky expectantly for several seconds. "...Which is...?"

The two girls shook slightly as the car came to a sudden stop.

"How much do you want to live?" the red-head turned her head to look at her trunk-mate again, her expression dead serious.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A fairly simple one, if you think about it. If you want to live, I need you to follow my instructions to a 'T', got it?"

Ryan gave the girl a hesitant nod.

 _Back at Timmy and Vicky's house..._

The brunet shot up to his feet from the couch, something he'd been repeating, along with sitting down on said couch, for several hours now. It had been two hours since Vicky had called him. Since then, there had been no calls, no texts, not even any carrier pigeons from his still-missing girlfriend. In that time, he kept hoping, even praying at times, that she'd walk through that door, completely unharmed with that confident look on her face... Yet, as the minutes turned to hours, it was made abundantly clear that she wouldn't.

And it only tore at him more to know there was nothing he could do. Without knowing Vicky's location, he couldn't just wish himself there with Cosmo and Wanda's help. "I feel so fucking useless..."

"Timmy..."

"Wanda, now _really_ isn't the time to tell me I shouldn't swear." Timmy covered his face with both of his hands and groaned.

"I... was just going to tell you that... We're worried too." the pink-haired fairy floated down to Timmy's level, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Speaking of both of you, where's Cosmo?" the brunet looked around the living room, realizing his green-haired godfather was nowhere in sight.

"Searching for Vicky. As a bloodhound." Wanda deadpanned. Dimmsdale was a big city, who knew how long it would take for Cosmo to find Vicky, especially considering his attention span.

"So, there's a green bloodhound strolling around the city, trying to sniff out my vampire girlfriend?" Timmy plopped back down on the couch as he tried to wrap his head around the idea. It meant a lot that his godparents cared about Vicky as much as they did him, it meant that she wasn't just his vampire roommate, nor was she just his ex-babysitter, or just his girlfriend. She was a part of his family. And here he was, sitting on his couch, moping around, when he should be trying everything he could to find her!

As if on cue, his phone began to buzz once again, and the brunet rushed over to it so fast that his godmother was left spinning in mid-air.

The brunet didn't even bother checking who was calling him, single-mindedly answering his phone and assuming it was Vicky. "Vicky?! Are you okay?! Where are you? Are you hurt?" Timmy's worried expression quickly turned into an agitated one as his concern was once again answered with nary more than a sigh... Followed by the distinct sound of the woman giggling.

"Aw... You sound so cute when you're worried..." The red-head giggled again as she fiddled with her fingernails.

"Wha..." the brunet couldn't help but notice that Vicky sounded... Oddly calm(if a little bubbly) for someone who'd been kidnapped. Actually, more than bubbly, she sounded... Well, drunk. "What happened to the guys who kidnapped you?" He was put at ease, if only a little, by the fact that Vicky was no longer whispering, and using her phone, meaning she had to be safe, right?

"Hm? Ohh. Them. Turns out they weren't exactly prepared for me." Vicky glanced around the large warehouse she was in. "Definitely not prepared."

"Alright... So... You're safe? Not... Hurt or anything?" He knew Vicky was generally calm in the face of danger(her scrap with the vampire hunter not counting), but her current demeanor suggested she might be drugged or something.

"Eh... I've been _more_ hurt..." the red-head turned her gaze from her surroundings to her body, taking note of several holes in her jeans and shirt. "I'm fine now though."

 _That_ was not a good sign. Or... It was, but it wasn't. The fact that she had been hurt, but wasn't now meant that she'd fed on someone while she was out. More that likely the guys that grabbed her in the first place. "Are you _sure_ you're fine? You sound... Weird."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Vicky responded somewhat defensively, her words ever so slightly slurred. "...Can you just come get me? I'm in no condition to be walking around Dimmsdale."

"So you _are_ hurt?!" the worry came back full force, causing Timmy to start nervously sweating again.

"Nooo... I told you, I'm _fine_. I just figured you'd want to come get me because you love me... You still do, don't you...?" the red-head leaned forward in a way that suggested she was talking to her boyfriend directly, rather than over the phone, an action that caused her to stumble slightly. "Come onnn... Please?"

Mad as he was at her, Timmy found that it was difficult for him to really _stay_ mad at her when she spoke in an affectionate manner like she was. _"Maybe I'm not as immune to that vampire charm as I thought..."_ To the brunet's annoyance, he found that the corners of his mouth were starting to turn up and form a grin. "Alright, so where are you?"

"Warehouse district. Downtown Dimmsdale. Number... thirteen? I think it was thirteen. There's a black four-door parked out in front of the building." the red-head plopped down on the floor and sat cross-legged, grimacing as she landed in a spot that was wet. "Ugh... Bring me a set of clothes too."

"A... set of clothes? ...Why?" Timmy asked in confusion. The only thing that made sense was that they must've been ruined, meaning that her interactions with her kidnappers had _not_ ended favorably... for them, anyway.

"I wanna change clothes... Summin' wrong with that?"

"No... I just-"

"Great, see you in a few!" Vicky hung up and placed the phone down next to her, just outside a rather large pool of blood. "Hm... Feels like I'm forgetting something..." The vampiress scratched her chin in thought.

Timmy pocketed his phone and breathed a sigh of immense relief. While it was true that Vicky sounded... Intoxicated, she also sounded, for the most part, unharmed. "Phew... Vicky's okay." the brunet turned his attention to Wanda, who looked as relieved as he felt upon hearing the news.

"So, where is she?" the pink-haired fairy readied her wand.

"She told me she's in a warehouse, number thirteen in downtown Dimmsdale." the brunet fell backward onto the couch, his wound up nerves finally able to relax.

"So...? Isn't this normally the part where you say 'I wish'?"

"...Oh. Right." Timmy jumped to his feet, blushing at his own foolishness. "I wish I was outside the warehouse Vicky is in!"

In an instant, the brunet and his godmother poofed from the living room to outside the aforementioned warehouse. "Why'd you want to appear _outside_ the warehouse?" Wanda looked around, seeing that there weren't any people in the immediate vicinity, or perhaps even a few miles. The whole area seemed to be deserted, meaning the pink-haired fairy could remain in her current form.

"Just in case." Timmy's eyes darted around nervously, searching the immediate area similar to how his godmother had. "If these guys know that guy from a few months back, then there might be more of them." The brunet made his way over to the four-door car, finding there were no signs to indicate who it belonged to.

"Here." Wanda waved her wand, making a green shirt, black pants, and matching bra and panties appear on the hood of the car.

"You heard that, huh?" Timmy grabbed the clothes, noticing that the hood of the car was still somewhat warm.

"I did. But... Why do you think she needs clothes?" Wanda asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

The teen looked at the change of clothes in his hands. Why _did_ she need them? He'd assumed because she must've put up some sort of fight against her kidnappers, and gotten hurt for resisting. Then again... There could've been another reason too. Vicky hadn't fed in quite some time, and he knew the consequences of getting on her bad side when she was thirsty. Were he not as important to her as he was... He'd likely have some serious scars... Or worse. These people... It would be an understatement to say they were less fortunate than he was.

And that thought absolutely terrified Timmy Turner. Yes, she'd gotten mad at him and dug her nails into his neck, even bitten him angrily once, but the woman had never actually intended to hurt him. So, if she could lose control and hurt him, the person she loved... "What would she do to someone she didn't even _like_?"

"What was that, Timmy?" Wanda floated over to her godchild, thinking that he had remarked about the clothes in his hands.

"N-nothing..." the brunet looked toward the warehouse. "C'mon, we'd better see if she's okay." Sticking Vicky's clothes under his arm, Timmy made his way over the side door of the warehouse, rather than the large main door in the front. He paused as he reached the door, then looked over his shoulder at Wanda. "...Stay out here, just in case."

"In case of what?" Despite her protest, the pink-haired fairy poofed herself into the form of a pink cat.

"In case it isn't just Vicky in here. There was someone with her when she called me, and chances are good that this person is human... Probably." Timmy noticed the worried look on her face, even if she was a cat. "I'll be careful, okay? Just stay out here so you can warn us if anyone else shows up."

"...Alright, if you insist." Wanda at last relented and sat down.

Timmy nodded as he turned his attention back to the door and let himself in, making sure to shut it behind him. In truth, he'd rather Wanda stay outside because of what he might find _inside_. He was aware of the fact that, while his godmother did worry about Vicky, the red-head made her nervous. The few times that Vicky had lost her cool were enough to make the pink-haired fairy afraid of leaving him and Vicky alone for any length of time, no matter how hard Timmy tried reassuring her.

And if things were as bad as Timmy assumed they were, and Vicky had indeed felt the need to defend herself...

The brunet sniffed the air, and reflexively brought his thumb and index finger up to his nose to block it. He thought the weak garbage-y smell was bad outside, but it didn't even compare to the inside of the building, which smelled like... "Copper..." _"Or blood..."_ "Vicky?" He listened for an answer and, upon hearing none, took out his phone to use as a makeshift flashlight and light up the dim warehouse interior. "Dammit..." Timmy took a few nervous steps forward, using the light from his phone to see in front of him.

From what he could tell, the warehouse was mostly empty. No huge containers, boxes, or much of anything. In fact, the only out of the ordinary things in the warehouse were the distinct(and steadily growing) smell of copper, and a faint dripping sound. A few steps more, and the brunet was relatively sure he was at the center of the warehouse, at which pointed he stumbled as his foot slipped in a rather slick substance.

"Care-ful~..."

The teen stopped upon hearing the familiar voice. "Vicky?" A look at his feet confirmed his suspicion, he was standing in a fairly large pool of some red substance. "...If only this was fruit punch..." Timmy lifted his foot up, grimacing as it stuck to the puddle for a second, then freezing up as he felt a pair of slender arms loop around his shoulders from behind. Warm, _sticky_ arms.

"Fruit punch _would've_ tasted better..." Vicky leaned against Timmy as she rested her head on his shoulder, then brought her lips into contact with his cheek. "But _you_ taste better than fruit punch..."

Timmy unconsciously shivered in her grasp. "A-are you o-okay? You're covered in-"

"Blood? ...It's not my blood." Her hands roamed across his chest, feeling a new appreciation for the teen's lean, slightly muscular physique. "Have any trouble finding the place?"

The brunet grimaced as he felt Vicky's tongue brush against his neck. A normally intimate gesture, now made all the more disturbing by how _sticky_ she felt, coupled with the darkness of their surroundings, and the distinct smell of spilled blood. "You still haven't told me if you're okay..." He tried to turn in her grip to face her, but her hold on him only tightened in response.

"Mmm... I'm just full, that's all..." Her words sounded slurred even to her own ears.

"...Vicky?" Timmy asked hesitantly, unsure if he could even ask the next question on his mind.

"...Yeah?"

"Can you let me go now?"

"..." Her grip tightened again. She knew she'd have to let go eventually, they most certainly couldn't stay like this, but...

"Vicky?" the brunet brought his hand up to his chest, feeling around until he felt her right hand, sticky with blood.

She flinched as she felt his fingers wrap around her hand. She was afraid to let him go, let him turn and see how she looked... Just a few minutes earlier, she didn't even care about... much of anything, it was fun to let loose and get... Violent. But his touch... it reassured her somehow, let her know that, even as bad as she now thought she was... He wouldn't think less of her for it. He loved her, and she loved him... And it was so hard for her to force herself to understand that, to stop taking him for granted.

"Vicky?" He suddenly felt her release him, her arms drop to her sides, then, she let out a sigh. Not an annoyed one like before, but a weary one... Almost sorrowful.

The brunet slowly turned around, bringing his phone up to illuminate the girl's face, which quickly looked away shamefully, not wanting to meet his gaze. Her fiery red hair was completely matted down with blood, the red substance streaking down her face and making her look like... Well, a crazed murderer. He opted not to shine light on the rest of her, seeing that the shoulders of her once green t-shirt were now stained a dark red color.

"Vicky..." He watched her flinch at his voice. "Hey... C'mere..."

The red-head turned her head slightly offering little more than a glance from her left eye at Timmy.

"...Please come here?" Timmy reached toward her with his right hand, palm open and ready to accept her own.

Her eyes fell upon the hand, and, hesitantly, Vicky reached out, slipping her left hand into Timmy's right, at which point she squeaked as she was roughly yanked forward into a tight embrace, courtesy of her Twerp. She froze in his grip, completely unprepared for this action.

"I'm glad you're alright." Timmy mumbled against her neck, not caring about all the blood on his girlfriend right now, just happy and immensely relieved that she was safe. He'd planned on... Something. Maybe getting angry, yelling at her... Even contemplating hitting her at one point, but whatever that look in her eyes was, he knew he couldn't go through with his anger after seeing it. Timmy felt Vicky's arms loop back around him, then felt a slight dampness on his shoulder as the girl in his arms began to shake. _"Is... is she crying...?"_

For once in her life, Vicky had no idea what to say. She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks, but couldn't fathom why they fell. Was she sad? Angry? Happy? She didn't know. It was impossible for her to put her finger on _what_ she felt... But she eventually settled on relieved. Relief that Timmy didn't hate her, relief that he was here, holding her like he was... Relief that he loved her, and in turn, she loved him. "...C-can we go...?"

Timmy pulled away to look her in the eyes and nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He allowed his right hand to slip off her shoulder and drop down to her left, lacing his fingers together with hers, then turned to lead the way back out of the warehouse.

"...Wait." Vicky stopped in her tracks, hearing a faint wheezing sound.

"Hm?" Timmy turned around and looked at the red-head, seeing only the faint glow of her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I... There was someone I was with, I think she..." Vicky listened closely, hearing the faint wheezing again. "Stay here."

"No!" Timmy yelled defiantly, his grip on her hand tightening in response. "I'm not gonna-"

"Please." Vicky cut him off. "I don't- If you see them... The guys that kidnapped me, what I... Look, there's no one left that poses any sort of threat, just please get back to the exit and wait for me, I'll only be a few minutes, five at the most." Her voice was semi-pleading, a tone she never used, being too proud to actually _plead_ with someone(Timmy notwithstanding).

"Well... Alright. If you take even a second more, I'm coming to get you." Timmy released her hand and listened as she walked away. Of course she didn't want him to see what he'd done. If Vicky was covered in _that much_ blood, then chances were high that the darkness of the warehouse was a blessing. Seeing them though... That wouldn't change his opinion of her, something he wished he had the courage to tell her; no, the reason he agreed was because the smell of blood was making him nauseous, and seeing those men... It might just push his stomach over the edge. So, hesitantly, the brunet turned back toward the door and exited the warehouse.

Vicky quickened her pace. The sound was faint, but she could hear wet-sounding breaths coming from where she had left Ryan. It didn't take her long to find the girl, now lying in a pool of her own(and probably a few others') blood. "Shit..." The red-head crouched down, her vampire eyes still able to make out the strawberry blonde relatively clearly.

She coughed in response, sending blood out of her mouth and running down her cheeks. "I'll... say..."

A quick look at Ryan's body confirmed her earlier suspicions. The girl had been shot, several times in fact. "You're lucky you're not a vampire, those bullets were silver."

"I..." The girl gasped for air, even as she drowned in her own blood. "I don't feel... Very lucky..." She no longer had the presence of mind to ask why Vicky was unaffected by the silver bullets, seeing as how she _was_ a vampire. "Your... Timmy come and get you?"

"Heh... Yeah, late as usual. Men, huh?" Vicky leaned closer, dragging her finger along Ryan's cheek, then bringing it up to her lips and flicking her tongue against it. "Ah... You _never_ get tired of virgin blood..."

"You... suck..." The blonde coughed again, spitting up more blood as she did.

"...I... Could help you, if you want?" An idea popped into Vicky's mind. An admittedly cliché, Hollywood-inspired idea, but an idea, nonetheless. "You still want to live?"

Ryan hesitated. Even with much of her blood flowing out of various new orifices, she knew what the red-head was suggesting.

"You don't have long. The human body can only lose... I forget. I think it's a liter... Or is it two?" Vicky brought her index finger to her chin and thought. "Hm..."

"I... I don't want to _die_..." A tear escaped the girl's right eye.

"Hmph. Nobody _wants_ to die..." Vicky spoke in an annoyed tone as she sunk her fangs into her wrist. "But some people _need_ to." She reached over with her non-ripped-open hand and held Ryan's mouth open. "By the way, this might not even work." Before the girl could respond, Vicky held her wrist over her mouth and made a fist, causing dark-red blood to drip down into her mouth.

With no small amount of difficulty, Ryan swallowed the thick red substance, then fell into another coughing fit. "Your... Your blood tastes awful...!"

"Wha?! Well fuck you too!" The red-head chuckled at the unexpected response. "How do you... Ryan?"

No response.

"...Well shit." Vicky leaned in close, putting her ear close to the girl's mouth to listen for a breath, then sighing when she heard nothing. "...Fuck... I tried." The red-head slid her fingers down Ryan's forehead, shutting her eyes in the process before standing up and making her way back to the warehouse's entrance and going out the door, where she met Timmy, patiently waiting for her as he leaned up against the building.

The brunet stood up straight as his girlfriend came into view, looking a bit more somber than she had when he left her. "...Wanna talk about it?" The fact that she exited the building alone made it obvious to him that the person she went to check on must not have survived... Whatever happened here.

"Not really." Vicky looked at cat-Wanda, who poofed into her fairy form after several seconds. She was glad that the pink-haired fairy shared Timmy's sentiment, and didn't judge her for what she did. After what had happened... she really wished she could just forget today.

"All right then. When you're ready." the brunet stepped over next to Vicky and grabbed her hand again. "I wish we were back at the house."

Wanda waved her wand in a small circle, producing a sparkly sound as the three disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

* * *

" _Oof!" Ryan grunted as she was roughly pushed onto the floor from behind. Though her wrists remained taped, the four men who hired her had not bothered taping her mouth again, though it made sense; the large, warehouse-looking building they were in was likely far enough form the city to render any screams for help moot. "Ugh..." With some difficulty, the strawberry blonde was able to roll over and sit on her rear-end, though, with her hands taped behind her back, standing up might be significantly more difficult, especially considering the ringing sound in her ears, likely attributable to hitting her head when she was pushed onto the cement floor of the building._

" _Didn't I tell you to be careful with that?"_

 _Ryan woozily looked up as she heard Vicky's voice. There was some big light high above them that illuminated the part of the warehouse they were in, but most of the building was still shrouded in darkness. From what she could tell, the four men that grabbed them didn't seem to have much of a plan at this point. Maybe they didn't think they'd get this far? At the moment, their attention seemed to be focused primarily on the red-head, rather than her..._ "M-maybe I can-" _The blonde attempted to stand, and failing that, began to push herself away from Vicky and the four men, hoping she might be able to hide in the dark of the warehouse until... She didn't know... Vicky had told her to follow her directions, but..._

" _Hey! She's trying to get away!"_

 _She froze as the red-haired man-in-black pointed at her, then rushed over next to her, kicking her over and planting his foot on her hip to keep her down, and form getting away._ "What is she waiting for?!" _Ryan thought to herself and winced as the man pressed his foot harder into her hip. She looked over at Vicky, who shot her own look at Ryan, one of clear indifference, she obviously didn't_ really _care what happened to her..._

 _There was a sudden shuffling of feet, alerting the teen to the blond man-in-black as he stepped over to Vicky. What his intentions were, Ryan couldn't know, and a second later, never would as she saw his hand reach out for the red-head, and become caught in her own. The blond man, even with his sunglasses, had a look of genuine shock come over his face- "Ah!" Ryan cried out as she felt the man holding her down stomp on her hip._

" _L-let him go or s-she dies!"_

 _The blonde girl heard a 'click', and glanced up to see that the man holding her down had a gun trained in her general direction. Clearly he was more concerned with whatever Vicky was doing to his friend, but Ryan found she couldn't tear her eyes away from the barrel of the gun, not even when she heard a wet, sloppy sound from over where Vicky was._

 _A second later, the blonde teen heard another click, this one from the direction Vicky was in, followed by a gunshot, and the pool of light the six(or was it five now?) were in being snuffed out._

 _What followed was a blur of horror as the once calm and seemingly confident men began to panic and fire wildly, each gunshot illuminating the warehouse just long enough for the blonde to see each of her captors get quickly(and horrifically) taken down. The few looks Ryan chanced at the chaos made her blood run cold, the cool, calm, and collected red-head that she'd had a fairly normal conversation with a few minutes prior had now become... something hat only_ looked _human. Whatever she'd done to the blond man had left her covered in a red substance that could only logically be his blood, staining her clothes a dark red color, matting down her once beautiful red hair with the sticky substance. What absolutely terrified her was the red-head face though. Her eyes, while still pink and giving off just the slightest amount of light, were completely tranquil, like this was just her going through the motions of a task she'd done innumerable times before... But on the other hand, her mouth was contorted into a gleeful smile, like this was not only something she'd done before, but something she literally_ loved _to do._

 _What presence of mind Ryan had left screamed at her to get away from this woman now. Some part of her told her that even with Vicky's assurances that she'd live if she followed her instructions, that alone might not be enough with the way the vampiric woman was now._

 _Wincing again at the pain in her hip, the blonde twisted her body with all her might, slipping out from under the foot of the man holding her down._ "Alright, now I just need to get away! Get away and I'll be safe... She can drink their blood and... And... God, hopefully calm down!" _Ryan's thoughts were overridden as she heard another gunshot, and was hit by a searing pain in her back. Said pain was quickly followed by more gunshots, several hitting the cement around her as she continued trying to crawl away, but a few finding their mark, hitting her back again, her leg, and her shoulder. Fearing her life was soon going to be over anyway, the teen rolled over onto her back, just in time to see the flash of another gunshot-_

Ryan sat bolt-upright and gasped. "What-?! …I'm... Okay?" The strawberry blonde attempted to bring her arms out in front of her to no avail, quickly realizing they were still taped. "Dammit..." Taking note that her hands and wrists were slick with... _something_ , Ryan shifted them back and forth, loosening the tape as she did, until she was finally able to free them. "Phew... Vicky? Are you...?" She paused as her voice echoed off the walls. "Right... The warehouse..."

The teen ran her hand through her hair in confusion, finding it to be slick and... _sticky_ , much like her wrists had been. She looked around, quickly realizing that, along with being alone, she could see just fine in the dark of the warehouse now... And she could smell... Copper? _"Why copper?"_ "Wait! I was-!" Remembering what she had seen before waking up, Ryan ran her hands over her chest, feeling that it too was sticky like the rest of her. "Blood? That must be..." Reaching behind her, the girl ran her hands over her back and found a tear in her dress, one that went down to the skin, leaving what felt like a hole in her flesh... A hole with something oddly warm in it, though the wound didn't feel as though it was bleeding, nor did it hurt. Disgusting as the idea of it all was, Ryan dug into the hole with her thumb and index finger, until she found something hard, metal, and... Warm.

This brought out another gasp from the girl. She hadn't imagined it. That guy... The red-haired one, he'd shot her... At least three times, judging by the little warm spots she felt in her shoulder and chest, along with the one now pressed between her fingers. A quick outward yank away from her back allowed Ryan to pull the hard little lump out, letting her see that she had pulled a crumpled up piece of shiny metal out of her body. "...Silver?" The girl remembered that Vicky said she'd been shot with silver bullets.

Ryan placed the crumpled bullet down, then reached behind her once again, extracting the second bullet from her shoulder, and following it with the one in her chest, the bullet that must have pierced her lung.

With her amateur bullet removal at last finished, the blonde placed the three foreign objects in her right hand and rolled them around, noticing that they still gave off a little heat. "Weird..." She wasn't stupid, it wasn't hard to figure out _why_ , despite being shot at least three times, she was still alive. Then, taking into account that Vicky had dripped some of her blood into the girl's mouth...

What bothered her more than anything... Was how unaffected she felt about the idea. When the thought of Vicky turning her into a vampire first entered her mind back at the casino, she was completely terrified at the very thought of it. But now... She was oddly fine with it. Not even remotely concerned.

With a rather indifferent shrug of her shoulders, Ryan stood up, making her way back through and out of the warehouse, and met the rays of the setting sun. With real light to finally illuminate her, she made the startling discovery that her dress was absolutely soaked with blood, to the point that one couldn't possibly guess its original color. "Hm. I... should probably go to the hospital."

The girl wandered out of the warehouse district, back towards Dimmsdale.


End file.
